Making Music
by Short-Circuited
Summary: He was her teacher; an aristocratic teacher at that. How could she get him to pay attention to her? AustriaXOC This is a oneshot request for ASHhavoc on quizilla. *Warnings*: based in Gaukuen Hetalia Universe, mature content, OC's, and Student/Teacher interactions.


**A/N****: I hope you enjoy this ASHhavoc. You are my first smut request ^.^ This is the first time I've written something like this so I hope this is ok. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**S.C.**

* * *

Riley Kirkland opened the front door to her dorm room. It was a quaint little place within the Gauken Hetalia (Hetalia Academy), with nothing more than the bare essentials; meaning a bed, some sheets, a closet, a desk and chair, and bathroom. Normally she'd have a roommate, but being the middle of the year as it is and she's finally moving onto campus means that she gets an empty room. All of her friends had already been paired with their roommates at the beginning of the year, but she didn't think it was all that bad. At least she gets a little privacy.

Her little Tabby cat, Tea-cup (named by her younger brother England), clung to the top of the nation's head as she drug her duffle bag of books and other belongings across her new carpet floor; she was glad she decided to go ahead and have Alfred bring her clothes here for her. Now all she had to was unpack her books and various knick-knacks

"Welcome to our new home, Tea-cup", she smiled brightly.

Riley, more commonly known as Ireland, grabbed the cat from atop her head and set him on the floor. He immediately stretched and yawned after being woken up from his nap, but soon the cat merely turned towards where he smelt cotton. Tea-cup traipsed up to the bed, acting as if he's always lived there, and leapt up onto it to curl up into a ball of orange fuzz.

His owner sighed and dropped her bags and turned to close the door, but not before catching a glimpse of her friends Lithuania and Liechtenstein walking down the hall placidly, holding hands. She was so glad that she decided to move into the dorms here.

"You damn potato bastard! What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

Her friend, and unfortunately neightbor, Romano, yelled at the top of his lungs from next door. Obviously, Italy had invited Germany over for study time again. And Romano's pissed – _again_. Romano's mouth is merely a small price to pay for being so close to all of her friends and her music teacher, Austria.

A sigh left her as she made her way to her closet, hauling her stuff with her as she did so. Riley lazily dumped her stuff into the floor, deciding to unpack later, and walked back to her bed where she flopped down on it; successfully frightening her little Tea-cup. He merely glared at her but nevertheless curled up in the crook of his owners arm.

As she ran her hands down her Tabby's fur Riley's mind wondered to the Austrian that was her music teacher. She imagined her fingers trailing into his silky, brown locks as he kissed her deeply, bending her back over against his piano. The utter thought of him doing such a thing made a shiver creep up her spine.

"_If only he wasn't such a pompous ass_", she thought, or so she believed she did.

"Who?"

Riley jumped a bit and turned to glare at her friend, whom leaned against the door frame with hands in his pockets.

"Damn you, Gil! You scared me.

Even though she glared at him the ever present smile on her face betrayed her façade. Gilbert simply chuckled and walked into her room before kicking the door shut behind him. He took a seat in her computer chair and rolled over to her bed where he propped his feet up.

"So, who were you talking about? It couldn't have been me. I'm self-loving, not pompous."

Deadpanned, she murmured, "There's a difference?"

Prussia glared at her but said nothing; instead he waited for the answer to his question.

"You know who, Gil."

"Ah, yes, the stupid aristocrat."

Ireland raised up and kicked Prussia hard in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. A top his head Gilbird slid around a little with the movement. Gil looked up to his friend with a glare that was simply matched by her own.

"He's not stupid", she squawked indignantly. "You're stupid."

"Please, I'm way more awesome than that pompous windbag. Awesomeness just oozes from me."

"Are you sure you're not narcissistic?"

Prussia cocked an eyebrow, "Narci-whadaya?"

"Nothing", she fell back to the bed with a heavy huff, thoughts circling her mind.

"The hell am I supposed to do, Gil. I really like him."

Finally, the Prussian took her seriously, studying her features with crimson orbs. He'd never seen her that serious before, she is always so carefree. He reached forward to pat her thigh comfortingly.

"Just tell him, Riley."

"I can't just tell him; he's my teacher."

"He's a nation like you", he pointed out.

Riley merely cocked an eyebrow, "And that has something to do with the price of tea in China, because . . .?"

"We're talking about China, because . . .?"

"You're mocking me, because . . .?"

Gilbert grinned, "Because your fun to tease. Anyways, have you ever thought that maybe he likes you?"

She ran her hand across Tea-cup's head, him purring softly. "He's only my teacher. The only time he notices me, is during class when I ask a question or when I have to play a piece with my harp. Hell, I've tried to flirt with him! I've practically bent down in front of him to fish a piece of paper from underneath my desk. He didn't even react!"

"Maybe that's because you don't really let on to the fact that you have feelings. You may flirt with him, but that doesn't mean that he'll do anything. He may think of it as shameless flirting from a flighty girl. And, you're his favorite pupil", he smirked. "You've always been the perfect little student."

Riley tossed a pillow at his head, "Shut up. And how do I let him know without seeming like a floozy? He's a proper gentleman."

"Proper, yes. Gentleman, my ass", he said offhandedly. "Besides, any guy who would turn down a girl like you isn't worth it or is gay."

Riley kicked him once more, "There's nothing wrong with being gay. Look at your brother and Italy."

"Whatever; my point is, is that you have to try, Liebe. Come up with a plan", he poked the middle of her forehead. "That big brain of yours has to be good for something."

"I guess you're right", she said, biting her lips in thought.

"Damn straight. Cause I'm-"

"-the awesome Prussia, yeah yeah, I know."

* * *

The next afternoon Riley sat at her desk writing notes that Professor Austria had wrote on the board. She jotted them down quickly and efficiently, however they came across as a blunder mess of chicken scratch that even she could barely decipher. She'd re-write them later.

Instead, she'd rather spend most of her time studying her teacher rather than her notes. She brushed her untamed, orange hair to the side a bit, acting as a shield for her peering eyes while she studied Austria. He might not like all the rough flirting from her, but that doesn't mean she can't stare.

He merely stood off to the aide of the board, waiting patiently for his class to finish their set of notes. Austria adjusted his glasses, making Riley sigh, and looked out over his class. With sharp purple orbs he gazed across the class observing how fast or slow each student was going. That is until he reached her far side of the room, where he caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes peaking out from behind her wild locks. He simply cocked a well groomed eyebrow at her. Her teacher then narrowed his gorgeous eyes and spun around to grab his sheet of notes of his desk.

Riley jerked a bit with surprise and went back to her work, pretending to write, albeit stiffly. Behind her curtain of orange hair a bright blush made its way to her pallid, freckled cheeks. It showed brightly as it contrasted greatly with her skin and hair and she ducked her head down lower to the desk to try and hide it more. She couldn't believe he had caught her staring at him. Even from behind her hair!

A soft clunk followed her head hitting the desk and Prussia, whom sat next to her, couldn't help but snicker at her pain. She groaned in shame and embarrassment; shame for having the hots for her teacher and staring him; embarrassment for getting caught. She'd just have to suck it up and follow through with her plan after class.

When the final bell rang roughly an hour later, the class burst into sounds of rustling papers, books, binders, and bags, followed by soft chatter. It was, luckily, the end of the day, and her fellow nations were eager to get out of the room as fast as possible; ready to start their evening of free time with friends. Normally, Gilbert would wait for her, but today, as she put her things away abnormally slow, he tossed her a smirk and traipsed out the door; something that didn't go un-noticed by the observant teacher.

Yet he said nothing as the room cleared, leaving himself and his pupil alone in a thick silence. He merely filled this silence of with sitting at his desk, jotting random class notes in his lesson book; tomorrow the class would be playing instruments, instead of writing notes. Only when he noticed a presence above him did he look up from his work with calm features.

Riley stood, gripping her books in one hand while the other picked softly at the hem of her uniformed skirt. For her it was a sign of fidgeting, but for others action of pure seductiveness, no matter how innocently it was done. At least Austria thought it was a sign of fidgeting . . .

She grinned inwardly at her teacher. No man could resist, not even Roderich. And this showed due to his violet eyes straying down slightly, to watch as her lithe fingers picked and pulled at her hem, unknowingly causing it to rise higher than what would be considered appropriate.

The teacher swallowed a lump in his throat and doing so successfully, he looked up to her face. This wasn't much help at all, for Ireland's teeth biting softly at lower lip, not even smearing the painted on bright rouge; a normal thing she wore. Roderich's throat went dry but he spoke nonetheless.

"Yes, Ms. Kirkland? What do you need?"

She chewed on her lip a second more, contemplating her words.

"Professor Austria, I was wondering if you'd do a favor for me?"

Roderich adjusted his glasses to focus on the girl more properly, "Of course."

"Umm, I wanted to know if you'd tutor me on the piano", Riley bit her lip at the end of her sentence.

Austria was a bit taken aback at her request. Riley was one of his finest students in the art of music, but she only played the harp. If she remembered correctly the piano was not her best strong suit. She could barely play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ and she wanted to learn how to play?

Though it was his job to help his students' priorities and wishes expand, so he could not refuse her request.

"Ms. Riley, I could teach you the basics, but I thought you wanted to excel in your harp?"

Riley smiled sweetly, "I do. Though I thought learning the piano would be a great skill. I mean sure I wouldn't be able to play it as beautifully as you, Sir, but it's worth a shot."

A hint of pink came to her teacher's cheeks at the complement and Riley had to keep herself from grinning.

"_I got him to blush- although it was only from the complement",_ she thought excitedly.

"Are you sure this is what you want", he questioned with a raised elegant eyebrow.

Riley answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"It will cause you to lose your free time in the afternoons."

"I'll still have time in the evenings", she said leaning forward a tad with a smirk.

"It will be hard."

Riley placed her hands on his desk, pushing her well endowed chest up; a move that was seductive to her teacher, "I like a challenge, Professor."

Little did he know, her words had a double meaning.

* * *

A few weeks later, Riley sat at her teacher's piano, her eyes following the sheet music slowly, while her fingers tied to mimic the chords upon the paper. So far she was doing well, albeit she was going slowly, much to Austria's chagrin. Still he was patient with her, as much as he could be. Every time her fingers would hit the wrong chord he would grimace and sigh exasperatedly. These actions did not go unnoticed by his pupil either.

Riley was groaning on the inside. She actually hated playing the piano, only because she couldn't figure it out properly. However Austria could play it beautifully. But this was all a part of her plan; and so far it wasn't going well. She hadn't been able to flirt with him or touch him for that matter since they've started.

Well, there was this one time that she "accidentally" dropped her sheets of music at the end of their lessons and he bent down to help her pick them up. Their hands had brushed in the most innocently of ways, causing a blush to come to Austria's pale cheeks.

Riley's thoughts kept straying to that memory and because of this her mind was not focused. It should have been focused on her current piece _Etude Op. 10 – 12_, which was actually a fairly easy piece, according to Austria that is. While her mind was straying she hit a few chords that weren't in the sheets, causing a loud sigh to come from her teacher. At first Riley scorned herself for messing up but soon came up with a plan.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kirkland? You don't seem right with your muses today", he said from behind her.

A smirk came to her face and before she turned around it disappeared and was soon replaced by a pout. She ran her tongue across her red lips to "wet them", successfully making her teacher's eyes stray to them.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Do you think you could help me a little?"

She couldn't help but get jitters at the fact that his eyes never left her lips. Riley rolled her tongue over them again, watching as he stiffed in place and pulled at his collar a bit to alleviate some heat.

"Of course", he stepped forward and cleared his throat once before standing behind her.

Riley turned back to face the keys, getting her fingers in the proper positions to play. She loved the feeling of his presence behind her and his warm breath upon her neck. Luckily, her wild hair was tied up today with her favorite green ribbon.

She relaxed a bit, taking a deep breath and leaning back slightly till her shoulders connected with Roderich's chest. He jumped softly but still said nothing.

"You're first issue is that your fingers are too tense", Roderich gripped her palms softly, loosening up her fingers with his own. A soft sigh left his student, but he simply ignored it.

"If you keep your hands loose, just like when you play the harp, your notes will flow easier. It will not be as hard to reach for the keys that are far apart."

Riley smirked, unbeknownst to her teacher, and laid her head back on his shoulder slightly. She turned her head a bit to the left to allow her breath to brush across his cheek. Her eyes fell half-lidded when she felt him tense up beneath her. A light blush could be seen on him from her position and it made her shiver with anticipation. She knew her next few moves would decide if her teacher would fall for her seduction.

Ireland slid her hands from the keys to lace into the soft, pale ones of Roderich. She loved the fact that his hands were soft from playing and she wondered how they'd feel on the rest of her body.

"You're much too tense, Professor", she breathed out, allowing her lips to brush against his neck, successfully leaving a red lip stick smear as she did so.

"Ms. K-Kirkland, you r-rea-"

"Please, Professor", Riley nipped his neck; "Call me Riley."

"M-Ms. Kirkland, t-that really isn't very a-appropriate."

Despite his words, Roderich leaned into her nips at his neck, making her smirk again. She then leaned away from his chest and drug him around to sit next to her on the bench; his back was towards the instrument as opposed to her. This finally gave them both a chance see each other properly.

One would think that a girl whom flirted a lot, especially now, would not be embarrassed; but nonetheless Riley had become flushed, which counter acted the seductive stare she was giving him. Still her actions caused Roderich to widen his eyes at his favorite student's sudden attention. He pulled a bit on his collar yet again, relieving some of the heat that had built up beneath his clothes.

"Professor, we are both of age. I find nothing wrong with what we are doing."

Just as Roderich began to respond, Riley leant forward to press her plump lips against his own soft pale ones. Her teacher's violet eyes widened behind his glasses. His favorite student was kissing him and she was wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him closer. The nation couldn't help but feel woozy at the situation that was happening between the two.

After a few minutes of her doing all the work, Roderich felt that he could pitch in a little bit. So, he kissed her back slowly, expertly, running his tongue over her plump lips doing nothing but smearing the lovely lipstick over his own. He never realized it till now but he absolutely adored the rouge that she wore constantly, feeling that it made her lips look luscious and so damn kissable.

Tentatively, his tongue dipped between those delectable red lips to tangle with her own. He felt proud when a moan of approval drifted from the back of her throat, loving that he was the one to make her do that. He loved when her hands ran through his hair, messing it up and pulling at his curl. Her hands were so experienced, it made him wonder Roderich hadn't done anything like this in a while and his body seemed to know that, for he was already feeling the growing heat in the pit of his stomach.

Riley's fingers walked down his neck slowly to take purchase upon his black tie that he wore. Personally, she liked the aristocratic outfit he normally wore. The long navy coat, the white jabot, and his black gloves; enough to make her moan just from his attire. But to today he had opted for something more casual, well causal in his opinion. He wore simple black slacks, white shirt, and a navy sports coat.

She pulled roughly at his tie, loosening it with each tug to the knot that kept his neck from her lips. Once it was loose, she had yanked it over his head to toss it somewhere carelessly behind her. She then unbuttoned the four silver buttons on his regular navy sports coat. Her fingers spread the collar of his white shirt that was beneath just a tad, revealing the pale, unblemished skin of the aristocrat's neck. Her lips itched to kiss the soft skin; so she broke away from him, loving the lost look on his face as she did so.

She took a mental picture of the sight before her. Her dearest professor staring at her with rouge spread across his lips from her own; his normally tidy hair mussed from her hands. Riley wanted to kiss every inch of him she could. Lustful eyes turning upwards, she locked her gaze back to Roderich's, smirking as she leant forward to latch onto his neck with her lips. He groaned in admiration as her wet mouth connected with his neck. Her tongue delved over the edge of his collar, sucking roughly on his pale skin. His head fell back, allowing her more access to pleasure him.

Wanting to be closer, Riley rose up slightly and threw a leg on the other side of his hips. She crawled into his lap with her teeth still latched onto his skin. She was working that particular area fairly well, wanting to leave a love bite there that branded her teacher as her own.

Riley couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Normally, it was the teacher whom was the dominant one, not the other way around. Not that she was complaining really, she _loved_ being in the lead. Ha ha, her brothers Scotland and England would have a hissy fit if they knew she was with a man that allowed her to dominate him. Her brothers were more or less raised on the fact that men were dominant and women should be submissive. Then again she never told them that she had the hots for an aristocrat and Austria nonetheless.

Through her flimsy skirt, Riley could feel the heat of his arousal growing with each bite and lick she gave to his neck. He yelped a bit at one particularly hard nip, he also jolted sending his hips colliding against hers. Riley's eyes widened at the feeling of him against her and this gave her a new initiative. She wanted to go faster, she wanted to be rougher; and she showed him what she wanted by grinding her hips down against his own and clamping her teeth down roughly on his neck, just below his ear.

Roderich's hands flew to her thighs, gripping them tightly between his fingers. She shivered at his cool touch, loving his soft skin on hers. His finger delved under the short clothes article, settling on her hips to pull her closer to him with a heady groan. Riley jerked against his hold, causing the two to moan softly. She pulled away from his neck admiring the red of her lipstick and the purple from her bites and sucks.

"Professor, who knew you'd look so scrumptious wearing rouge", her fingers trailed along his lips reddened from her own.

At first she just observed her teacher's heavy breathing, loving the lust swirling in his violet orbs. But she didn't expect for Roderich's deft tongue to peak from his lips to curl around her fingers seductively, sucking on them in a way that elicited so many dirty thoughts from her mind. Riley's breath hitched at such an erotic sight.

She tore her fingers away and shoved him back against the piano, causing various keys to be struck in an unorganized tone. He smirked and allowed his fingers to swirl patterns onto her skin.

"You still can't seem to get those chords right, meine Liebe."

Riley pecked his lips once before moving down to undo the buttons of his shirt with her mouth, all the while her nails trailed down the newly revealed skin. She un-tucked his white shirt from his slacks, fully showing his flat stomach. Austria wasn't a particularly strong nation, and he even admitted that he was out of shape and he enjoyed the indoor lifestyle more than anything. Still, Ireland didn't care.

She splayed her hands out across the span of his abdomen and soon inched down to the top of his pants. Riley flicked her eyes up to Roderich with a smirk, but was soon surprised when Austria lifted her up and spun around to set her upon the piano, earning more chaotic notes from the instrument.

"Why Professor", she purred, "I can't believe that you'd play something as horrible as that noise."

"Please, Riley, everything I do is an art."

Austria leant forward to attack her neck with his lips, sliding his tongue along her collar bone and trailing down to leave red nips over the tops of her breasts.

"You seem pretty confident about that", she said with a moan.

All the while his hands undone her clothes; pulling then knitted sweater of her uniform over her head, revealing the complicated blouse and red, plaid dress combination that all girls in the Gaukuen school had to wear. He narrowed his eyes at the attire she wore; albeit sexy, it was hindering his actions.

Austria pulled the straps of her dress down and with her help removing them from her arms. He then un-tucked her white blouse to successfully unbutton it and pull it off her body, revealing to him her green bra. With deft fingers he reached behind her to remove the blasted material that hid her from his gaze.

Her hands curled into his hair once more when he leaned forward to kiss and nip at her breasts. She closed her green eyes, loving the feeling of his warm mouth wrapped around her nipples. When his hands disappeared under her skirt once more she grew excited to know what he would do next. And she wasn't disappointed, for he traced his fingers along the front of her underwear. She moaned loudly at his touch and even more when she felt him pulling cloth down slowly, yanking off her legs to sling it somewhere, and that happened to be his desk.

The anticipation was swelling within Ireland as his hand went back to her thighs to yank her forward once more, grinding his still clothed pelvis into her bare one.

"Ahh, Professor! Please", she said this while fiddling with his belt to get it undone swiftly.

"You know you can call me Roderich; right, meine Liebe?"

Riley successfully undid his pants yanking them and his boxers down swiftly, "Mmmm, I know. But I love calling you Professor." Riley winked at him and ran her palm along his arousal, "It's kinky."

Roderich groaned and thrusted into her touch, his hands gripped her hips tightly and pulled her forward. He looked at her with a questioning gaze, want shining in his eyes. Riley smiled softly, a sign of reassurance. His student leaned up to latch her lips onto his neck once more, anticipating him entering her swiftly. And when he did her body went slack and she fell back against the piano in pleasure. Roderich buried himself to the hilt tossing his head back as he did.

Her hands struck the keys once more and the notes filled the room along with their moans. At first Austria moved within her slowly, reveling in the feeling of his student wrapped around him. Keeping one hand on the piano Riley reached up and tangled the other into his hair, yanking head forward to catch him in a searing kiss. Her flesh was flushed from their actions and yet she still wanted more. Riley groaned into their kiss when he hit a particular point within her.

"Ah! Professor. Please, more! F-faster."

"Natürlich, mein lieber."

He obliged and thrust into her swiftly, and harder than he had been. This elicited more moans from the woman. With every thrust, this sent her hips back harshly into the piano keys, striking them each time. The notes sang out into the room in no particular order, echoing within the empty classroom along with their own noises.

"Mmm, mein lieber, I believe you're striking an F major."

Through the pleasure Riley couldn't help but giggle at his statement, then groaning as she felt he climax coming soon. Austria on the other hand was in his own personal hell. He had been on the verge of his release a few moments after he entered her. It had been so long since he'd last been with a woman, let alone one so young and tight as she. He'd been holding out until she was ready, hoping to have her fall over the edge before he did.

With one hand on her hip, Austria reached down with his fingers to roughly rub her clit, wanting to work her into a tizzy. Riley screamed and tightened her legs around the aristocrats hips, bucking into him harshly, loving this newly found pleasure. She leant forward and bit his neck, trying to conceal her screams; they didn't know who was in the building around them. With each thrust and stroke she whimpered softly, licking and sucking on his skin.

Austria's hips bucked forward erratically. He could tell she was close and so was he. Riley screamed as she came, forgetting that they might not be alone. She clamped down on his member tightly, squeezing it to the point where he too fell over the edge. Austria thrusted once more into her; harshly and deep. Each rode out their release with one another, moaning as they fell from their high.

Riley fell forward, resting her head on his shoulder as sweat dripped down Roderich's neck. Her warm breath brushed across his skin as she felt his soft hands massaging her hips gently. Riley stuck out her tongue to lick languidly up his neck, trailing up to her teachers lips where they kissed sweetly, lazily. It was a few minutes before she broke away with a laugh, causing Roderich to cock an eyebrow.

"I just noticed that we still have most of our clothes on."

Roderich leaned his forehead against hers, "Hmm, I like it." He fingered the hem of her dress that was pushed up around her waist.

"Professor Austria", she gave him a mock appalled look as she slapped his hand away. "I would have never thought of you to have a uniform fetish. Now, I don't feel as special. . . All the girls in this school must have been subject to your kinks."

Austria narrowed his eyes playfully and nipped her nose softly, "Only you, mein lieber. You look gorgeous in your uniform."

Riley giggled and kissed his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck to fiddle with his hair. Roderich kissed along her jaw, loving the way her fingers tangled into his chocolate locks. She smiled when she heard Roderich chuckling softly.

"Wir machten schöne Musik heute, meine Liebe."


End file.
